


I Was Supposed To Marry a Backstreet Boy

by fickensteinn



Category: Backstreet Boys, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Engagement, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: You and your boyfriend Keanu have been together almost for three years, and your anniversary date is just around the corner. Keanu has a surprise that will make your inner early 90′s teen fan girl extremely happy.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 6





	I Was Supposed To Marry a Backstreet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> None, unless you don’t like Backstreet Boys (!?!?!?!?). This is just pure fluff from the fluffiest end of fluff! It might be a bit cheesy, but hey, since I can’t have chocolate right now, I wroted fluff.

The morning sun hit your eyes when you opened the door to your backyard, letting your pit bull mix outside. Breathing in deeply, your senses were fulfilled with the lovely scent of morning air, a delicious mix of morning dew on the grass, spring flowers blooming in your garden and the fresh winds of the mountainside of Calabasas, Los Angeles. Being a quite successful lifestyle vlogger, you decide that some morning like this one, you should film a lazy morning -video. 

You scratch the back of your head, and your finger gets tangled in your still unbrushed bedhead. Keanu had an early morning, day full of promoting and interviews, so you had the whole day for yourself. Luckily, this was the last day of work for Keanu for the next two weeks, which suited you both perfectly - in just four days,you two have been together for three years. The thought made you smile - three amazing, love filled, adventures and years together. Keanu even made appearances in your vlogs, being your boyfriend and all, and he was totally fine with it. Sometimes he even got ideas for them and wanted you to get your camera out. 

“You done, Alfie -dear?” you ask, when your sweet pupper of a pit bull mix comes to you, wagging his tail like always. He seemed to wag his tail non-stop since you got him a little over two years ago. Alfie answered by giving a wet lick to your hand, which made you giggle. “Inside then, mister, mommy needs her morning coffee, stat.” 

Just as you were walking back to the backyard with a huge mug of fresh brewed coffee, you got a message about an arriving package. “Yes!” you shriek in excitement, and telling Alfie to wait, you put your coffee down and go outside to wait the delivery car to arrive. A moment later, you got back in the house, carrying a well put together cardboard box. You immediately open it, and start to smile widely - it wasn’t a big order, instead a very special order nonetheless. You had ordered a brand new outfit for you anniversary date night, which matching shoes and accessories. Aaand a small extra piece just because you had to. You picked up the black t-shirt and unfolded it, the text on it making you laugh out loud.

_I was supposed to marry a Backstreet Boy._

“Brilliant!” you cackle, and the 13 year old in you wanted the shirt on NOW. So you grabbed the box and skipped your way upstairs to change. You put your beautiful, white dress into your closet so it would stay as a surprise for Keanu, and the sheer thought of surprising him made you all giddy. You wanted to look your very best that night, but now, you were home, your hair on a messy ponytail, with black, comfy sweatpants and you brand new shirt. Excellent. You danced your way back downstairs, took your editing laptop and cup of coffee, making your way to the backyard patio. Time to do some work!

Like usually, time seemed to jump forward when you were editing, and you didn’t notice it was almost noon if wasn’t your tummy growling for food. 

“Look at the time, Alfie! Should we have some lunch, huh buddy?” you asked Alfie, who had been chewing on his bone contently on his own pillow next to your table, and stood up to walk in to the kitchen. You were feeling nice and relaxed, and had a clear craving for chicken noodles. You had a radio on in your kitchen when ever you were alone in the house, so the house wouldn’t be so silent while Keanu was away, and that usually meant you danced by yourself a lot. Well, you danced when Keanu was home anyway, he thought it was a cute habit and sometimes he even joined you, which sometimes had led to thing or two.

You were dancing as Madonna’s Like a Prayer was playing, while you waited your noodle water to boil. When the song ended, you immediately recognized the next song, which made you do an audible ‘awww!’. It was Spanish Eyes by the Backstreet Boys. How fitting, you thought and looked down on your shirt. Yep, still brilliant. As an old die hard fan, you knew the words by heart, and you decided to sing along while waiting for your noodles to set. 

“ _… and the world is so beautiful tonight! It’s a place I’ve never been, and it comes from me within, and it is telling me that I am about to win first prize, knowing all I have to do, is reach out my hand to you, anytime I want to look into your-_ ” You stop singing to think about Keanus lovely deep brown eyes, but since he wasn’t Spanish, so you couldn’t sing about Spanish eyes.

“… Canadian-Chinese-Hawaiian-British eyes~?” you finish and giggle to your own silliness. You suddenly hear a deep chuckle, which makes you jump and let out a small yelp. Keanu was leaning to the kitchen door frame with the widest smile on his face, and you huffed, placing your hand over your racing heart.

“You scared me, honey!” you let out a laugh, and seeing how his eyes were shining, you realized he must’ve had heard you singing. You instantly blush, which makes Keanu chuckle even more, as he walks to you. 

“I’m sorry I scared you, sweetheart. I heard you singing when I came in, and didn’t have the heart to disturb you.” Closing the space between you, you hug each other, and you take a deep inhale of his scent, which makes warm shivers run down your skin. 

“Especially when you had your own take on the lyrics in the end. ‘Cause I don’t think that the Backstreet Boys would make a love song about my eyes.” Keanu spoke softly into your hair, and you felt like your cheeks were in flames, and you suppressed a giggle. 

“They freaking should, though. Annnd mmmyeayouweren’tsupposedtohearthat.” you mumble against his chest, and he tightens his hug for a moment. 

“But it was so precious! Made me almost feel like a teenager again.” now, you couldn’t help but to smile, and lifting your eyes up to him, you let your chin rest against his chest.

“How are you home so early, by the way? Just a quick visit?” you realized it was just a bit over noon, and he said he wouldn’t be home until late into the afternoon. Your question makes Keanu grin mischievously. 

“The two later interviews were rescheduled. I’m all yours now for the next two weeks.” still holding you against his body, his hand and fingers brush your cheek and jawline adoringly, and he’s about to say something, when he notices your t-shirt. He leans back so he can read the text on your shirt, and you bite your lower lip, waiting for his reaction. He raises an eyebrow, and an amused smile creeps on his face. 

“A Backstreet Boy, huh? Which one of them is my biggest competitor, then?” he teases you, poking you on your stomach, making you giggle since you’re ticklish. 

“He-hey, it’s says I WAS supposed to, not that I AM going to marry one of them!” you giggle, and answer his question by telling that your favorite Backstreet Boy was (and still is) Kevin. Keanu looks thoughtful. 

“Which one of them is Kevin?” he asks, making you snicker.

“The tall and muscly one, with a beard, piercing yet gentle eyes and he used to have a dark, shoulder length hair not so long ago.” you grin slyly, and lift your arms to wrap behind Keanus neck, your fingers playing with his own dark, long hair. 

“It almost sounds like you have a type.” Keanus tone is low and velvety, as he’s lowering his face closer to yours until he can rest his forehead against yours. “Should I be jealous?” he whispers, teasing again, his hands starting to slowly move on your body, making you feel a very welcomed feeling between your thighs.

“Heck no. You’re the only man who exists in my life.” you whisper back, and your answer grants you a deep, passionate kiss full of love. Good thing his hands are still holding you tightly, since you feel that kiss in your knees. Keanu breaks the kiss, just so he can grab you easily onto his shoulder, making you scream and giggle, as he turns on his heels and starts to walk towards your shared bedroom upstairs. Suddenly, you weren’t so hungry for chicken noodles after all…

Night before your anniversary you took Alfie to stay with your friends, and drove to the seashore, to stay the weekend in a private oceanfront vacation house, before leaving to a secret location in Europe. Of course, that was all planned by Keanu, and you were so excited to find out where your next adventure would take you together. 

The morning of your anniversary started with roses and a full on breakfast served into your bedroom, and for some reason, the bed was the place you spent almost the entire day, just enjoying each other, and it felt like you both were forever hungry for one another, the need never ending. And you absolutely loved it. 

As the sun had started to set over the ocean, you were doing the finishing touches to your make up. You were wearing your white, knee high dress, which had a well fitting top with lace decorations, while the bottom part was an a-line skirt. Matching white pumps with a clear jeweled ankle strap, you absolutely felt like a million bucks. You had your hair free with soft waves, your makeup accompling your whole outfit being fresh and stylish.

Being a gentleman, Keanu had left the bedroom so you could change alone, since you wanted to surprise him, and you felt the excitement and slight nervousness in the pit of your stomach, when you grabbed your small clutch and stepped out of the bedroom. Your heels made a lovely sound as you walked your way down the hallway and entered the spacious living room, Keanu looking out of the large windows, admiring the sunset over the sea. As he heard you entering in the room, he turned to look at you, and you stopped. Letting out a nervous laugh, you did a small spin, letting him see your whole outfit. As you looked at him, he absolutely took your breath away. Wearing a three piece suit, all black, which you bet he got tailored to his measurements by the divine way it fit on his body. His beard was groomed and his usually wild and free locks were tied back to a low man bun. 

“Y/N…” Keanu sighs your name in awe, staring at you with glowing eyes. He slowly starts to walk towards you, and you swallow harshly, since just when you thought he couldn’t possibly look any more handsome and desirable, he nearly swipes you off your feet. You try your best so that your legs wouldn’t shake on your high heels, and by some miracle, you manage to do so when Keanu stops a few feet before you, still admiring you with his lips parted. 

“Y/N, you… You look like a princess.” he finally says, and you shy your eyes away from his, your fingers playing with your clutch. 

“Says my prince charming.” you answer, and feel yourself blushing. Keanu rubbed his hand against his jaw, his beard making a gruffy sound against his palm. 

“Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly love you more than I already do. I think I just fell in love with you all over again.” his words made your smile widen even more, and you took steps to close the space between you, and even though it was already perfect, you slightly adjusted his black tie. 

“Then there’s two of us, my love. You look absolutely exquisite.” You force to lift your eyes back to meet his, even though it makes your cheeks burn even more, and you feel a bit silly, being so shy around your long term boyfriend. But what can a girl do when Keanu looks so out wordly amazing?

It takes effort so that Keanu can turn his eyes from you, when he looks to check the large balcony the house has. You wanted to be extra private, so you ordered your dinner to the house. The good weather made it possible for the vip chef to make the food at the outside kitchen. “I think our dinner is served soon. May I?” Keanu offered his arm, so you could wrap your own arm around it, and you gladly did. But before even taking a step, Keanu lifted your face with his free hand, and stole a quick kiss from you.

“I couldn’t help myself.” he chuckles, as do you, and you reach to kiss him properly. After few kisses, you walked outside to your own private table, and before Keanu could help you with your seat, you quickly feel his arm, his bicep to be exact, with your hand and give him a flirty glance before sitting down to your seat. You feel his fingertips brush your hair and the back of your neck leisurely, causing you to have shivers before he moves to his seat on the opposite side, his eyes darkened and a grin on his lips that makes you thank the fact that you’re sitting down.

After an amazing three course meal, you had to excuse yourself to take a bathroom break. In the bathroom before returning, you decided to check on yourself to make sure you still looked your very best. You felt like you were filled with love, as sickly sugary it might’ve sounded in your head, but it’s what you felt. And you were gonna get every sweet drop of it. 

As you walked back towards the balcony, you saw Keanu waiting for you by the door with a look on his face you couldn’t decipher. 

“Honey?” you ask, but he doesn’t say a thing, just reached his hand to you, smiling mysteriously. You take his hand, and he starts to slowly walk you back to the balcony. You notice that your table is moved away, and you see a group of men with acoustic instruments, and five other men holding microphones. 

And then your recognize them.

“OH MY GOD-!” you almost scream, slapping a hand over your mouth, which makes Keanu laugh softly to your reaction. Your freaking boyfriend of the century has somehow got the actual Backstreet Boys to your vacation houses balcony! Your hand drops from covering your gaping mouth, as you stare at your old teenage crushes, all smiling widely to you, and Brian even waves his hand to you. 

You turn your eyes to Keanu so fast that your hair hits your face, and the look on your face made Keanu smile even wider.

“Surprise, sweetheart.” 

“H-how-how in the-?! How did you-, what-, I-… WHAT?!” You almost wished that he would pinch you so you would know this wasn’t just a beautiful dream, and the only answer Keanu gave to you was a secretive wink. He turned to give the Boys a nod, and as the first notes from the acoustic guitar filled the air, you lifted your hand to cover your mouth again and you felt the tears of affection burning under your eyes. Spanish Eyes. They were going to sing Spanish Eyes to you. 

You turned your eyes to Keanu, and he made a small bow, asking to have this dance. With a sharp inhale to keep the tears back, you smiled so widely it almost hurt your cheeks, and slowly, you started to dance when the five amazingly talented men started singing.

_“Here we are, in the arms of one another…”_

Dancing was a bit shaky at first, but Keanus grip on you was firm, and after a few breaths you were smoothly swaying in tune with him. As you listened the Boys sing, your realized that instead of singing about Spanish eyes, they were singing about [x] eyes. Your family was originally from [x], so this time, they were definitely singing about _your_ eyes. You looked up to Keanu, and the way he was looking at you made your heart melt. His eyes still had this soft glow on them, and with loving sigh, you pressed your head against him. Even with high heels, you barely reached his shoulders. 

When the song ended, you first had to hug Keanu with all your might, before turning to clap fiercely to the Boys, which you were obviously going to meet right now! Guys put their mics down and you scuttled to them, squeaking at the same time and first stepping to hug you was Nick, followed by the rest of the fellas.

“I can’t believe you guys found the time to do this, thank you from the bottom of my heart!” you thanked them, and you felt your voice shake a bit, it was the first time in a long while since you’ve actually felt starstruck like this! 

“Hey, when Keanu Reeves calls us, we’d be crazy to say no!” Howie chuckled.

“Yeah, he would’ve John Wicked us down in no time!” Brian joked, making you giggle like a freaking teen fangirl you were at the moment.

“Besides, a little bird told us that you were supposed to marry one of us?” AJ dusted invisible dust off his shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows, while the other guys were chuckling next to him, you covered your face with your hands for a few seconds.

“It was just a shirt! And besides, if I were to marry one of you, it would be Kevin. I’m sorry, AJ.” you pat AJ on the shoulder, and he started to droop his head, all defeated.

“I would be honored to marry you, but I guess my wife wouldn’t be too happy about having a second wife.” Kevin flashed his charming smile to you, and you couldn’t help yourself giggling. All the guys took a small glance behind you and with boyish grins gave a look to one another, and like with a silent mark, they started to pick up their mics again.

“Oooh, are we going to get another song?” you clap your hands together all excited.

“Oh indeed, but first, I think Keanu has a question for you.” Brian grins widely, and nods behind you. 

You turn around, only to see Keanu standing in front of you, as he starts to descend down on one knee before you. You gasp, and lift your shaky hands over your mouth, your heart pounding in your chest like never before. Was this really happening?!

As Keanu opened his hand and you saw a small, velvet covered jewelry box, you were sure you were about to faint soon. He opened the box, causing you to gasp again - in the box was the most beautiful ring you’ve ever seen and you don’t even notice the first set of tears running down your cheeks. 

“I had a whole speech memorized for this moment, but right now, I can’t remember a single word. You have amazed me today, Y/N, as you have countless times before. And even though I’m not a Backstreet Boy…” Everybody lets out a laugh, and more tears fall from your eyes. 

“… will you still marry me?” 

Your legs are shaking so much on your heels that you have to crouch so you won’t fall over, so you’re almost at the same level with Keanu. Your throat feels tight with emotion, and you eagerly nod your head. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” you cry and laugh at the same time, and hearing your answer makes Keanu sigh in deep relief, as she scoops you up in his arms and you kiss him with a hurry. When you hear the Boys and the band behind you clapping and congratulating you, you both laugh between the kisses. Keanu helps you stand up, and he holds your left hand in his own, and as he slips the ring on to your right finger, you notice how visibly his hands shake. 

“I love you so much.” you smile through tears, and he lifts his also tear filled eyes to meet yours. 

“I love you more than life.” Keanu smiles, and couple of tears escape the corner of his eyes. As you wipe them off, you hear how the band starts to play a familiar song.

_“When we turn out the lights, the two of us, alone together…”_

Feeling like being on top of the world, you absolutely can’t move your eyes from your future husband when you start dancing again. And boy, if Keanu picked the songs they’d sing to you on their very special acoustic gig, he sure picked them well. As Keanu reached down to kiss you, you kissed him back with all your love.  
  


_“No one else comes close to you / No one makes me feel the way you do /_   
_You’re so special girl, to me / And you’ll always be, eternally / Everytime I hold you near /_   
_You always say the words I love to hear / Girl with just a touch, you can do so much /_

_No one else comes close…“_


End file.
